Best Friends Forever
by Keanna-chan
Summary: This is like a very cute Inuyasha short short, and it takes place when Inuyasha is just a little kid. Since it is so short though, I just suggest you just read it. I promise it's really cute.


**Disclaimer: ** **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, They all belong to Rumiko  
Takahashi. But Yuki is one of my OC (original characters), so please don't steal her. Yuki  
is my character. Also, I promise that the story will get better in the next chapters. (Please review)**

Best Friends Forever  
Chapter 1: First Meeting

A young girl around the age of 8, came running out of the woods, her hair was black, two  
braids starting from the front on each side pulling back and connecting into one, a flower was  
twisted into the single braid. She wore a blue kimono, and a small opal stone hung from her  
neck. Demons were continuously on her trail. As she ran, she kept thinking about what had  
happened at her village before she left.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
"Mommy, look at these flowers, aren't they pretty!" "Yes, they are Yuki"(Yuki is the  
name young girl) She thought about how happy she had been before one of the villagers had  
called out "Everyone prepare yourselves! Demons are coming!" Yuki's mother and the other  
villagers had run outside to slay the demon, while Yuki watched from her hiding place in the hut.  
The villagers were all quite skilled with weapons, including her mother, even though they  
weren't as good as the Taijiya (demon slayers), they were still quite skilled. They all fought there  
hardest, especially Yuki's mother, but in the end, due to the number of demons, they had failed.  
Yuki ran out to her mother, who now lay dyeing on the ground from her wounds. The demons  
started heading towards her as Yuki started crying over her mothers body. "Yuki, run, your the  
one that the demons are after." That was the last thing her mother said to her before she died.  
Then Yuki started to run as fast as she could into the forest.  
  
_End of Flashback_  
  
Basically, she had been running ever since, but that had been three days ago. Still the  
demons were chasing her, and even though Yuki knew how to defend herself, she had no  
weapons to do so. All she could do was run. Finally she had come to a clearing, hoping that the  
demons were far behind her she rested against a tree. 'How long will these demons chase me  
for?' she thought. As she started to relax, she tensed again as she heard something above her.  
When she looked up she was surprised to see a young boy about her age sitting up on the branch  
above her. He was crying. The boy had noticed her too, for he was now looking down at her. But  
as he watched her intently, tears filling his eyes, Yuki noticed that this boy was no ordinary boy.  
His eyes were yellow, and shined like a candle. His hair was silver, and two dog like ears could  
be seen protruding from it. His hands were clawed, and he wore a red outfit made from that of  
the fire rat, for that she could tell, because her mother used to have a blanket made of the fur of  
the fire rat as well.   
  
At first fear filled her eyes, because of his demon looks, but then she had a thought, if he were  
truly going to hurt her, he would have done it by now. The boy quickly jumped down from the  
branch. Tears no longer filled his eyes, instead they had been replaced by curiosity. "Who are  
you?" the boy asked with a soft but sorta rough tone in his voice. "Yu-Yuki" she replied  
stammering. The boy kept on staring at her. Until a demon came out of the bushes behind Yuki.  
"SANKONTESSOU!" The demon fell to the ground thanks to the boy now standing beside her.  
"Th-Thanks" Yuki said, still stammering. "No prob, but we better get moving cause my claws are  
only powerful enough to knock it out." Yuki did as he said and they both started running. But  
Yuki was still tired from running before, and was quickly falling behind. The boy stopped and  
waited for her to catch up. "Get on my back, I'll carry you, It'll be faster." Again Yuki did as the  
boy said, and got on his back. Holding on tightly, the boy quickly ran. 'He's so fast' she thought  
as everything quickly went by in a blur.   
  
Finally, they had reached a cave over in a nearby mountain. Both of them rested there,  
sure that they would be safe from the demons. "Well I told you my name, now what's yours?"  
Yuki asked the boy, eager to get a response. "Inuyasha" the boy replied. "Well Inuyasha, I'm glad  
I met you."


End file.
